Flames of Desire
by sunsoara
Summary: Sephiroth and Genesis have a mission in Wutai. Both have suppressed their feelings for each other for so long. What will happen when they cave into their desires? Sephiroth/Genesis Warnings: Violence, Yaoi


_Heya all! Sorry that this isn't more on my story, __**Not Alone**__, I have a bit of a writer's block on it. I know the destination just not how I want to get there. Don't worry though I will get more chapters up ASAP, expect at least 1 within the next week. In the mean time I hope this fixes your craving for more. I was listening to the Augustana song, had been wanting to do a Sephiroth/Genesis pairing fic, and it kind of just came to me. Probably only a one shot, unless I miraculously have a great idea to continue it XD btw, Reviews = LOVE._

_**Pairings:**__ Sephiroth/Genesis_

_**Warnings:**__ Violence, Blood, Yaoi _

_**Disclaimer:**__ characters belong to Square Enix and lyrics are from the song "Fire" by Augustana_

_Italics in story=character's thoughts_

*********

**Flames of Desire**

_**Fire, turning me on**_

_**Desire, taking me so much higher**_

_**And leaving me…**_

Cold emerald eyes glared confidently at the Wutai fortress. They had done a good job with the defenses, but not good enough to keep the mighty General Sephiroth out.

*** 1 hour ago ***

Pale, long fingers traced the dark lines on the tablet screen in front of the silver haired man. It was a point of weakness that Sephiroth planned to take full advantage of. "Come in," he said before his visitor even had a chance to announce their presence. The scent of spice and the cat-like footsteps could only belong to his friend.

"I heard from a very scared looking cadet that you wanted to see me," Genesis smirked as he gracefully moved to the lone chair in front of the desk. Sephiroth watched the swing of the man's hips before mentally kicking himself. The red head melted into the chair, placing his polished boots on the edge of the desk. Normally, the General wouldn't care about the lack of respect his friend flaunted when they were alone, but this mission was too important. He reached out, roughly shoving the black boots away, "Pay attention, Genesis. There will be no mistakes with this mission while I'm in charge."

"Sir, yes sir," Genesis mocked with a fake salute.

The General glared at his best friend, his slight amusement at the situation being carefully hidden. He pointed to the southern side of the building on the map, "There is a storm drain access here. It's a sheer cliff face below that falls into a river. At exactly 2200 hours, the explosives set by the Turks will go off. You are to take Beta team, scale the cliff and sneak in. There is a secret passage 250 meters northeast of your entrance point. Here," he tapped the map in the location he spoke of, it zoomed in to display the access panel and how the door functioned. "The data will be located on the computer. Download the information and destroy the computer. Then head to the courtyard for extraction through the main entrance, where Alpha team and I will have cleared the way for you. You have thirty minutes to complete the mission before the Turks bomb the place. We need the data but it is more important that the Wutai no longer have this research outpost. Any questions?"

Genesis stood, idly tracing the same area on the map that Sephiroth's fingers had graced only minutes before. Blue orbs locked with green for a split second before the red head turned and gave a wave of his hand over his shoulder, "Sounds like fun."

Every muscle in the General's body tensed, a low growl emanating from his throat, "This isn't a game. The Turks will be on time…so don't be late."

Genesis glanced back at Sephiroth, "To the party or the fireworks?"

"Both,"

A small smile played across delicate lips, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." With that, he slipped through the tent flap, the lingering smell of spice the only evidence he had been there.

Sephiroth groaned as he flopped into his chair. _How can Genesis both drive him insane and turn him on all at the same time? _"Arrogant idiot," he mumbled under his breath as thoughts of squeezing that leather clad ass sent blood rushing straight to his groin. _If only the man knew how hard it had been not to take him right there on his desk._ The General shook his head before getting back to work.

***Present***

Genesis sighed heavily before grabbing the wrist of the nearest grunt to once again check the time. Not long now. He let the cowering man go and paced in front of the rock face. _Why had Sephiroth assigned these worthless troops to him?_ It was a simple sneak in, grab the info, and get out. They would just slow him down and were better off as cannon fodder at the main gate. The red haired man faltered in his step as his mind wandered. _Maybe the General wanted to make sure he got out safely… Could he be scared that too many Wutai might prevent him from getting out on time?_

He snorted through his nose, startling the other team members as he tried not to laugh out loud. _No. Sephiroth wasn't the sentimental type. Sure they were friends, but the job came first, which would be the reason why he hadn't expressed that he liked the silver haired man much more than just a friend._

The red head's pacing resumed and quickened. _The more likely reason was that he didn't believe the mission would be a success without help._ Fists clenched at his sides as his lithe body grew tense. _Sephiroth thought he was weak?_

A snarl emanated from him lips, sapphire eyes blazed with mako before they shifted to the direction of the deafening explosion at the top of the cliff. Genesis' blood was on fire as he snapped orders, "That's our cue, move out!" The troops followed obediently as the aimed their ascension guns at the top of the cliff. _After this is over, Sephiroth will get a taste of just how strong he was._ With that, Genesis fired the gun, loosing himself in the mission as the team made their way up the wall.

**********

Like clockwork the explosions shattered the silence. The main gate was a pile of splinters, a clear invitation to the Shinra troops as they rushed in to secure the courtyard. Bullets rained down through the smoke as the team used any cover they could find to stay safe. Sephiroth strolled in like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Did the explosions meet the General's expectations?"

He turned to see Tseng melt out of the haze. "They seem to have done quite nicely. I admire Turk precision."

Tseng gave a slight nod, acknowledging the rare compliment from Sephiroth. "It's in your hands now. Thirty minutes, not a second longer. You know how much Reno loves to blow things up."

The General smirked as the head of the Turks vanished through the main gate. Turning back to his troops, he assessed the situation. His men were entrenched in the large courtyard. Wutai soldiers had them pinned from the front and the balcony above.

"Jansen!" Sephiroth shouted over the gunfire. The lieutenant weaved through his men to reach his commander's side. They both had to duck their heads as dirt and rock pelted them from above by an exploding grenade.

"Sir!?"

"Keep the men here and try to draw the fire of the soldiers on the other side of the courtyard. We have to get the way clear for Genesis and the other team."

"What about the balcony, sir? They have the advantage."

Another hail of debri flew around them, "Leave the balcony to me. They won't be a problem much longer."

Jansen saluted as the General left to fulfill his promise. The lieutenant almost pitied the poor Wutai who would meet up with the General. "Alright boys! Hold fast, keep your heads down and give the enemy hell!"

The troops gave a loud confirming cheer to their commanding officer's orders. Sephiroth headed for the west wall, his thoughts wandering to the whereabouts of Genesis. _Was the man already inside? How many Wutai were blocking the way to his destination?_ Whatever was going on, he could do nothing about it except to be ready when he arrived. He reached the wall, clearing his head of everything but his goal and focusing on the battle. With a combination of mako enhancements and grace that only the silver haired warrior possessed, he rushed along the wall, using it as a springboard to clear the balcony railing. Swiftly, he drew Masamune, cleanly taking out the first Wutai with a down arc of the blade. The others didn't stand a chance against the well trained SOLDIER.

He heard his men cheer as they realized the shots from above had vanished. Sephiroth leaned over the south part of the balcony, memorizing the locations of the Wutai before leaping over the edge to land softly on his feet. Startled men stumbled to the ground, never able to defend themselves as Masamune danced through the air. The blade tore through flesh like butter, the crimson life force of the men covering the ground and spraying across the General.

Steel rang on steel one last time, echoing through the courtyard before silence descended. Like a god of death, Sephiroth stepped out of the carnage. Silver hair swayed in the slight breeze, the left side of his face was covered in blood, the liquid splattered across his chest. But it was the eyes that made his own troops clear a wide path and take every precaution not to get too close. The emerald orbs glowed fiercely in the low light, an indication that the General was still in battle mode.

"Secure the area," he growled, clenching and unclenching his fingers around the hilt of Masamune. "Beta team should be here any minute. Keep your eyes open and fall back as soon as they make it out the gate." The troops snapped to attention and quickly followed orders.

Sephiroth paced. _What is taking him so long?_ He had a strange urge to storm through the fortress ripping everything apart in a search for Genesis. Just before he was about to listen to the voice in his head, he recognized the flash of red followed by Beta team. He took a relaxing breath to calm his nerves, which had no affect when he noticed the limp in his best friend's step that was desperately trying to be hidden. Once again the need to destroy something hit him full force like a slap in the face. "What happened?"

The General's tone sounded agitated but Genesis swore he hear a hint of concern to the question. He looked away, waving a hand nonchalantly and shrugging. "It's nothing a little cure material won't fix. What about you?"

Sephiroth blinked a few time, a puzzled look on his face. As the two followed the teams through the gates and up the hill, Genesis pointed to the muscular chest visible through the man's black leather jacket. The silver haired man glanced down and saw the blood, his fingers trailed along his cheek when he finally realized it felt sticky and wet. Crimson coated the tips of his long digits. "It's not my own," he replied in a cold, even tone, his eyes staring listlessly in front of him.

The thumping beat of helicopter blades drew the two men's attention as the tore across the sky, kicking up dust in their wake. Seconds later, the sky lit up, the ground shook and the fortress exploded into flames. Both turned to watch the burning building. Genesis, a step behind the other, was able to stare at the impressive muscular form ringed in fire.

As the General seemed lost in thought, the red head turned to address the troops. "Janson, take the data back to base and hand it off to the tech team. Give the men some much deserved rest, fill out the paper work then get some sleep. Meet in the General's tent at 0700 hours."

"Yes, Sir!" The man saluted and briskly gave orders to the men. Blue eyes watched until they were out of sight before turning back to the gorgeous silver haired man next to him.

Genesis had tried to suppress his growing feelings for his friend, but, Gaia, his blood was on fire. The man covered in blood, green eyes burning as violently as the crackling flames licking the sky, made him desire to touch and taste every inch of Sephiroth's pale flesh. He just hoped any rejection wouldn't be accompanied by Masamune getting shoved through his gut. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's slim waist, sucking lightly on the soft skin right below the earlobe. Sephiroth tasted better than he had imagined, it was intoxicating.

"Gen-uhhh…" As the General had tried to speak, the red head had licked his jaw line before placing a trail of kisses down his neck. He shivered from the caresses of his best friend, the light touches sending jolts of pleasure to every nerve ending in his body. _If kisses from the man had this effect on him, what would more intimate moments be like?_ Sephiroth groaned as his thoughts were filled with ideas of what he could do to the body that now stood before him. He craved to feel what it would be like inside the man. Now as the flames caused Genesis' skin to glow golden, his red hair blowing in the breeze, he could no longer hold back his passion. Long fingers twisted in the hair, bringing them into a deep kiss.

The red head nibbled teasingly on the plump lower lip. He purred when Sephiroth's tongue snaked out, licking his soft mouth, asking for entrance. He willingly surrendered, the muscle thrusting into the wet cavern, massaging and swirling to taste every inch. Moaning, he closed his eyes in pleasure.

They parted when they could no longer breathe, chests heaving as they panted. The General held the muscular body, hands wandering under the jacket, letting it fall off of the man's shoulders. He continued with the black sweater, leaving the golden chest exposed to his lust filled gaze. His pink tongue darted out to lap tenderly at the crook of Genesis' neck. The red head groaned loudly, fingers tightening in Sephiroth's hair. Strong arms had to hold the man up as his legs melted and his vision swam.

The General growled possessively, sinking his teeth into the supple flesh and sucking hard. Genesis yelped in surprise. It hadn't been an unwelcome action; instead it made the growing problem between his legs even more evident. Through the pleasure, he realized the silver haired man still had too much clothing on. He easily rectified the situation by slipping his hands under the black leather jacket and pulling it down the well muscled arms. It was a pity he had to lose the warmth of the man for a few seconds. He was more than happy though that Sephiroth never ware a shirt because it allowed him to continue sucking on his neck.

Once the article of clothing was shed and he had thoroughly enjoyed tasting the other man's skin, Sephiroth moved to his lips. As they passionately kissed, he slowly took steps forward, making Geneses back up. Their kiss broke as the red head's legs hit something solid. The impact forced him to lean back into a large stone, sliding down the slanted surface a bit. The silver haired man stood between his parted thighs. It was too much of an invitation for Genesis. He took Sephiroth's aroused manhood in a firm grip. The General moaned, arching his back and involuntarily thrusting into the welcomed pressure. Genesis rubbed his hand over the material, watching the normally dominate man writher from his touches. Leaning forward, he used his teeth to unzip the offending material, his hot breath making Sephiroth gasp. In one swift motion, clothing was gone and the hard member was exposed to the elements. Genesis swirled his tongue in his mouth to coat it with saliva, moving forward once again. He was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulders and a fierce kiss. He gazed questioningly into emerald eyes before feeling the zipper of his own pants moving downward. Bracing his weight on his hands, he lifted his hips so the last article of clothing could be removed from his body.

Sephiroth fisted Genesis' throbbing member a few times, each pass making the man's muscles spasm. He whimpered as the contact was lost. The General gave him a small smirk before grinding his own erection into him. Both cried out in ecstasy. As the silver haired man moved to repeat the action, golden legs wrapped around his hips and arms locked behind his neck. Sephiroth held onto Genesis as he stood away from the stone, his hands squeezing the firm ass of the man clinging to him. The press of their warm bodies only set fuel to the flames of desire in each man.

Genesis took the opportunity to grind against him, moaning as the friction sent wave after wave of pleasure through him. The red head sucked in a deep breath as he felt a single finger penetrate his entrance. It hurt but he knew it would go away soon so he preoccupied himself with kissing the wonderfully delicious mouth in front of him. Sephiroth added a second finger, scissoring the digits to properly stretch his soon to be lover. He curved them, searching for the spot he knew would make the man feel good. As Genesis cried out his name he knew he had found what he was looking for. The red head pushed back on the fingers, his back arching.

The sound and reactions of Genesis was too much for the silver haired man. He removed his fingers, lined himself up and thrust fully into the willing body of his partner. Genesis moaned loudly, his head falling to rest on Sephiroth's broad shoulder, red hair cascading in front of his eyes. The General grunted, legs shaking from the shock to his system. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to stand much longer, he turned around and leaned back against the stone.

Blue orbs locked on green as Genesis slowly pushed himself up only to impale himself once again. Sephiroth growled deep in his throat, licking a trail up the toned chest as the red head rode him. Both men had never felt this way with another lover. They wanted to devour each other. Genesis' body begged with the need to be filled. Sephiroth yearned to feel more of the tight heat that was consuming him.

The General flipped the man in his arms, pinning his lover's back to the stone. He took one of the long golden legs and placed it on his shoulder. Roughly he grasped the thin hips and thrust harder. Genesis rocked up to meet him, crying out as the spot inside him was hit every time, making him see stars. Their pace increased, the rhythm becoming erratic as the both felt their release drawing near. Sephiroth grabbed Genesis' ass, pulling him down and forward as he thrust deep into the welcoming warmth. He moaned his lover's name as he came within the man. Genesis was only a second behind, his essence spraying across the General's chest. Their bodies rode out the blissful spasms.

Genesis leaned back against the stone, his muscles were spent and he couldn't hold himself up. Sephiroth removed himself from his lover and gently helped him slide to the ground before collapsing against the stone next to him. Chests heaved and breaths came in gasps as they tried to recover. The red head wasn't sure why the question came to him now of all times, but it was out of his mouth before he could think. "Why did you send Beta team with me?"

Sephiroth tilted his head to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"This type of mission I have done many times in the past solo. I know I have mentioned them to you before."

"I was worried."

Blue eyes turned cold, "Worried…"He turned an accusing gaze on the man beside him, "Worried I couldn't handle it without help? That I would fail!" Climbing to his feet, he grabbed his pants and put them on.

"Gen, that's not it at all. I was worried about you but I never doubted your abilities to complete the mission. I wanted to make sure you came back alive. I can't lose you."

Genesis paused, taken aback. Sephiroth beckoned him to return to the ground. Genesis sat back down, this time between the man's legs, leaning against the strong chest. "I didn't know you cared about me this way," the man whispered.

"Nor did I know you had feelings for me," Sephiroth trailed his fingers down Genesis' arm, taking the man's hand in his own.

As both sat there enjoying each other's company, they watched the flames of the burning fortress still glowing brightly. Neither man knew where their new found feelings were heading but they were eager to explore it.

…_**Fire, burning me up**_

_**Desire, taking me so much higher**_

_**And leaving me whole.**_

******

_A/N: Sweet my longest single chapter story to date XD Hope everyone likes it, I tried to make the smut better. It was going to be more violent, less tender, but I just couldn't do it. Rough is one thing, painful is a whole different matter. BTW, I know the battle scene sucks but it's my first time writing one :) Reviews = LOVE_


End file.
